icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Benoît Pouliot
| birth_place = Alfred, ON, CAN | draft = 4th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Minnesota Wild | career_start = 2006 }} Benoît Robert Pouliot (born September 29, 1986) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Boston Bruins of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Pouliot grew up in St. Isidore, Ontario. He played for his hometown team, the St. Isidore Eagles, where he was coached by his father Sylvain. He was later promoted to the AA group regional team of Eastern Ontario Cobras. After a short stint in Junior B with Les Castors de Clarence Creek, he played for the CJHL, as had his father. He won the Emms Family Award as the OHL's top of the rookie for the 2004–05 season. On July 30, 2005, he was drafted fourth overall by the Minnesota Wild. He was a member of the Canadian team that won the 2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. He finished the 2005–06 season with 65 points in 51 games including 35 goals. He was signed to a tryout contract with Minnesota's AHL affiliate, the Houston Aeros, on April 28 and he played there for two games of their semi-final Calder Cup playoff series against the Milwaukee Admirals, the farm team of the Nashville Predators. Pouliot was then signed to the Wild on May 1, 2006, and made his NHL debut on November 22, 2006, against the Montreal Canadiens. Pouliot scored his first two NHL goals for Minnesota against Calgary Flames on March 22, 2008, but the Wild still lost the match 5–4. Pouliot later was placed on the 2008–09 roster at the beginning season. After only recording 11 points in 37 games, Pouliot was sent down the Minnesota Wild's minor league affiliate, the Houston Aeros. He returned to Houston however, and fan consensus there is that his play has improved markedly. On November 23, he was traded to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for Guillaume Latendresse.http://www.rds.ca/canadien/chroniques/286780.html On July 1, 2011, Pouliot signed with the Boston Bruins to a one-year, $1.1 million contract.http://www.boston.com/sports/hockey/bruins/extras/bruins_blog/2011/07/bruins_sign_ben.html He will be changing his jersey number in Boston and wearing 67 instead of his traditional 57. Awards Canada}} *2004–05 OHL First All-Rookie Team *2004–05 OHL Second All-Star Team *2004–05 OHL Emms Family Award *2004–05 CHL Rookie of the Year *Won a World Junior gold medal with Team Canada in 2006 Career statistics Personal His brothers are also hockey players — David is a defenceman with the St. Isidore Eagles (Junior C), and Hugo played for the Hawkesbury Hawks. In 2005, Hugo led them to the CJHL championship, the Fred Page Cup. Now Hugo plays for the Alexandria Glens (Junior B), and the Glens went on to win the EOJBHL championship. The day after Pouliot scored his first-ever OHL goal, his father died from leukemia. References External links * Category:Born in 1986 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Minnesota Wild draft picks Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Sudbury Wolves alumni